Little Red Riding Hood
by Angie's Twilight
Summary: There are no rules here. The only thing you have to do is survive. The classic tale with my own twists. There's a village on the edge of the forest. The people there are terrified of something. They've built themselves in to keep it out. Bella struggles to find out what, but she might regret that she did. Everything is not as it seems. B/E Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Little Red Riding Hood**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or the classic tale Little Red Riding Hood. No copyright infringement is intended.

**The rest is mine.**

**I apologize in advance for any mistakes you may find...**

* * *

**_Lil' Red Riding Hood _**by** Laura Gibson **or** Sam the Sham and The Pharaohs**

_Hey there Little Red Riding Hood you sure are looking good_

_You're everything a big bad wolf could want_

_Little Red Riding Hood, I don't think little big girls should_

_Go walking in these old spooky woods alone_

_..._

_What big eyes you have_

_The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad_

_So just to see that you don't get chased_

_I think I ought to walk with you for a ways_

_..._

_What full lips you have_

_They're sure to lure someone bad_

_So you until you get to Grandma's place_

_I think you ought to walk with me and be safe_

_..._

_I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on until I'm sure that you've been shown_

_That I can be trusted walking with you alone_

_Little Red Riding Hood, I'd like to hold you if I could_

_But you might think I'm a big bad wolf so I won't_

_..._

_What a big heart I have, the better to love you with_

_Little Red Riding Hood, even bad wolfs can be good_

_I'll try and be satisfied just walk close by your side_

_Maybe you'll see things my way before we get to Grandma's place_

_..._

_Little Red Riding Hood, you sure are looking good_

_You're everything a big bad wolf could want_

* * *

**Chapter One**

The red hoodie Bella had decided to wear stuck out like a sore thumb in all this green surrounding her, and Forks, Washington was covered in green, all possible shades of it. Bella had grown to detest the color and the little town it seemed to cling to. It covered the trees, the rocks, and even some of the houses.

The only place she could go that wasn't entirely covered with it was the La Push beach. Well, it was the closest thing Forks had to a beach anyway. There wasn't much to do for fun in Forks unless your favorite pastimes included kicking a can around in the dirt or eating at the only restaurant, The Lodge, so the beach was a godsend for Bella. The sun never shined here in Forks, but if she laid on the beach, closed her eyes, and listened to the waves crashing against the rocks she could almost pretend.

Today she had spread out a blanket on the sand, prepared to spend the entire afternoon reading a new book she'd bought from a small shop in Port Angeles. She settled down on the blanket, getting comfortable as she opened her book. The book had been used before, and several of the pages were dog-eared.

"Bella?" asked a husky voice from behind her.

She jumped slightly, started at the sudden sound, but she knew that voice. It was her best friend Jacob Black. Bella turned to see Jake standing a few feet from her, Quill and Embry by his side.

"Bella, are you coming with us?" Jake asked, sounding hopeful.

"Where are you going?" she asked curiously, but she didn't really feel like moving from her spot, so it was unlikely that she'd be joining them.

"The cliffs," Embry answered, pointing up at the intimidating jagged rocks above them.

Bella frowned, unsure. It wasn't that she was worried about the water-she was an excellent swimmer-but she hated heights. A diving board was as high up off the ground as Bella liked to be, so jumping from a high cliff undoubtedly unnerved her...as it would any other normal person, she liked to think.

"Come on, Bells. It'll be fun," Jacob begged, his lower lips jutting out in a pout.

"I don't know..." Bella trailed off, still uncertain if it was a good idea.

"We'll make sure you're safe," Quill added quickly.

"I don't really like heights," Bella admitted even though they already knew this which is why they had so much fun teasing her about cliff-diving.

"Bella, you've got nothing better to do," Jacob practically whined. "If you just try it this once, we'll never bother you about it again."

Bella liked the sound of that. "That's a tempting offer," she laughed.

"So, you'll try it then?" Embry asked expectantly.

Bella thought about it for a moment before sighing and setting her book down on the blanket.

Jacob, Quill, and Embry cheered in victory. They'd been trying to get Bella to go cliff diving with them for months now, but she'd been persistent in squirming her way out of it every time. For some reason today though Bella thought she'd throw caution to the wind. Plus, Jacob's offer sounded too appealing to pass on.

The four of them made their way up higher and higher to the cliffs. A harsh wind blew, sending shivers up Bella's spine and nearly making her teeth chatter. She pulled the hood of the jacket over her hair so it wouldn't whip around quite so much.

"Isn't it a bit cold to be jumping in the water?" she asked nervously. She felt the urge to run back down to the beach.

Jake rolled his eyes. "You'll be fine. Come on," he urged her, putting his hand on the small of her back to lead her to the edge. The closer they got the faster Bella's heart started to thump and rattle inside her chest

"Why do I have to go first?" Bella demanded.

"Because it's your first time, so you get to do the honors," Jacob grinned at her, a mischievous look glinting in his brown eyes.

Bella reluctantly inched closer to the edge of the cliff. She'd already come this far, the hike nearly draining all of her energy, and there was no way she'd be allowed to turn back now. She glanced down over the rocky edge and stared into the mass of dark water and crashing waves below.

"I don't know if I can do this," Bella mumbled, getting an almost nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach. She took a long, slow breath to calm her nerves, but it was no help whatsoever. They were too high up. "Maybe I can jump from lower down," she tried to negotiate. All of this seemed like such a better idea when she'd been standing safely on the beach.

"Oh, come on, Bells! Go big or go home!" Embry teased, causing the trio of boys to laugh.

Bella didn't think it was all that amusing. She was chickening out.

"Oh no you don't," Jake scolded as he snuck up behind Bella. Before she had time to turn and run Jacob pushed, sending her over the edge of the precarious cliff.

Bella's heart almost leapt out of her chest as she went careening down the side of the cliffs. She let out a terrified, almost exhilarated scream that sounded more like a battle cry. She hit the water, hearing the initial crash before being submerged underneath the dark, glassy surface. Everything was calm under the water.

Peaceful.

She smiled to herself, glad Jake had pushed her. She felt...free? She felt like she had conquered a fear just now even if she had to be forced to jump.

She easily found her way back up to the surface, and smiled to herself. She'd done it, but her moment of triumph was just that, a moment. The smile quickly vanished from her face when she saw the giant waves riding towards her. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out as she was plunged underneath the water once more, the giant wave crashing on top of her hard.

_Stay calm_, she had to remind herself. She rose to the surface again only to be knocked back under again. She fought against the current, her limbs growing tired as she did so. Against her own advice she began to do the one thing that was a sure way to die in a situation like this which was to panic. She couldn't help it. Her instincts were kicking in. Her heart pounded fiercely in panic, beating harshly against her ribcage.

A movement in the water caught her eye. She squinted her eyes, trying to make out the large, dark form in the distance swimming towards her. She saw a flicker of bronze on whatever it was and her heart jumped into her throat. Her heart sped, beating against her ribcage harder at the possibilities. Her imagination ran wild, and she pushed back in the water, trying to get away from the form that drew closer. The air she'd been holding left her lungs, causing bubbles to billow out in front of her and gently float to the surface. Underwater she could vaguely hear her muted, muffled scream of protest. She thrashed at the water in front of her and felt herself hit something solid behind her, probably the rocks.

She suddenly had a sharp, throbbing pain on the back of her head. Her vision began rapidly clouding over as a million little black dots took over her sight. As her body grew tired and she could no longer fight against the harsh swirling and pulling of the water she began to slowly sink to the bottom, the eerie form swimming near her forgotten for the moment.

Bella knew she was dying.

Everything went black.

...

The smell of smoke invaded Bella's nostrils, pestering her awake, but she found it difficult to open her heavy lids. She was warm and comfortable, and she didn't want to move, but she could hear hushed voices. They were whispering somewhere close by. The voices appeared to be angry and arguing over something.

"Where did you find her, Alice?" a male voice demanded, sounding part angry and part annoyed.

There was a slight pause.

"Well?" the first voice asked impatiently.

"She was in the forest," a female voice replied quietly.

"What?" the man gasped. "You went into the forest alone?"

"Yes," the girl replied, seeming uncaring of his outburst. "I saw her coming."

Bella was slowly becoming more aware, and she froze upon realizing she did not recognize the angry voices. She didn't dare open her eyes for fear of being discovered.

"Do you even know who she is?" the man hissed angrily.

"Shh," the female voice gently urged. "She will wake any minute now."

With that, both voices fell silent, and Bella could feel them watching her.

Bella felt an uneasy feeling go up her spine. Were they talking about her? Footsteps approached, and Bella's heart sped off like a rabbit's. Slowly, she forced her eyes open. The first thing she saw was a dark, wooden ceiling. Her eyes jumped around the unfamiliar room she was in. There was a fire going in a small fireplace across the room. _That explains the smell of smoke_, Bella noted. The warm light of the fire bounced off the dark walls that she realized were also made of wooden logs and planks just like the ceiling.

She tried to sit up, noticing she wasn't as stiff as she expected. She almost jumped out of her skin when her eyes landed on two unfamiliar faces. One belonged to a small girl with short, spiky black hair that seemed to stick out in all different directions. The girl's sharp yet friendly blue eyes locked on Bella's brown ones. The other face belonged to a tall blonde man whose hair reached his chin. He stood close to the girl, stepping slightly in front of her in a protective manner. He, too, had piercing blue eyes, but they were not as friendly as the girl's.

They both stared at Bella curiously. The man's stare was slightly more guarded as he studied Bella whilst the short girl grinned widely at her.

"Hello," the girl greeted Bella quietly.

"Umm, hello," Bella replied hesitantly.

"I am Alice and this is my husband, Jasper," the girl...or rather woman introduced herself and the man standing beside her. "What is your name?"

"I'm Bella," she replied slowly as she noticed for the first time that they both wore strange clothes styled from a long time ago, a different time, like the characters in the books she read. For a minute nothing made sense. She came to the realization she had no idea where she was or how she'd ended up there. Slowly, she sat up to discover she was in strange clothes also. She wore a light blue, soft heavy-woven dress that reached down to her ankles and covered her arms. Her shoes were worn tan, almost grey leather boots that came up her ankle a few inches. She noticed she could not feel the bed of hay beneath her because of the thick, hooded red cloak she wore. The garment, made of smooth, thick velvet, hung comfortably on her shoulders and tied loosely at her neck.

Her memory stalled for a moment before everything came flooding back to her. Jacob had pushed her off the cliffs in La Push. She remembered diving into the water...the waves crashing down violently on top of her. She had drowned, hadn't she? Did that mean she was dead?

"Where am I?" Bella asked aloud.

The two strangers, Jasper and Alice, exchanged a quick look.

"You are in Twilight," Alice told her.

"Twilight?" Bella repeated quietly to herself, glancing around the small cabin they appeared to be inside of. _Like the Twilight Zone_, Bella wondered sarcastically to herself.

"Yes, I found you in the forest. I was worried you were hurt, so I brought you back here to my village," Alice explained.

"Oh," was all Bella could reply. None of it made sense. Bella made it to her feet, sliding out of the small makeshift bed made out of a pile of hay she'd been resting in.

Alice gave her a worried expression. "Are you okay?"

Bella nodded. She realized the man named Jasper had yet to speak to her. He was watching her carefully, and it made her feel slightly uneasy. As if he could sense this, he casually looked away.

Bella remained quiet. She thought it was best not to let on to the fact that she thought she had now gone completely insane. There was no rational explanation for what was happening.

"Jasper, can you go fetch Bella and I some water?" Alice asked her husband.

Jasper looked unsure. It was clear he didn't want to leave Alice alone with this stranger, but his wife gave him a pointed look that said 'no arguing' and he headed for the door. Jasper gave Bella one last wary glance before nodding and reluctantly leaving the cabin. Bella tried to get a look at things outside, but the door had been shut too quickly.

"Bella, do you know how you ended up in the forest?" Alice asked Bella as soon as Jasper was gone, coming nearer.

Bella unintentionally took a small step back. "No," she replied, shaking her head.

Alice sighed in what seemed like frustration. "I'm sorry. I just...I saw you coming. I knew you would be here, but-"

"Wait, what?" Bella asked, getting worried now. Had she been kidnapped by psychos that liked to dress up in weird clothes and hold people hostage?

Alice cast Bella a somewhat hesitance glance before speaking again. "I...I can see things. I get visions."

"Visions?" Bella asked, looking at the poor girl who had obviously gone mad along with her husband.

Alice nodded. "I do not expect you to believe me right now, but I've seen you in my visions many times. A few days ago I saw you drown, but I could not figure out where. I was beginning to think you had died..."

How could she possibly know about that? The more Alice talked the more things started to seem more and more unbelievable.

"But you are here now," Alice said, giving her a small smile. Before Bella had a chance to say anything Alice rushed forward, pulling Bella into a tight hug. It was amazing that such a small person had so much strength. "I'm so glad I found you. Edward is going to love you," Alice said, smiling brightly at Bella.

"I don't know how I ended up here," Bella said quietly as Alice released her. Bella was starting to worry she would never know. More importantly, how would she get back to reality? And who on earth was Edward?

Alice frowned, looking worried again. "I am sorry, but I did not see how you ended up in the forest. I only had a vision of you. I am glad I got to you in time."

"In time for what?" Bella asked curiously.

Alice leaned forward just a little, her voice lowering some. "The forest you were in is very dangerous. No one dares to venture into it, only the brave men, and even they always travel in groups."

"But you said you found me?"

Alice nodded. "I could not just leave you out there, and I knew Jasper would not take me along if I sent him."

Bella looked skeptically at Alice. Alice was a very petite woman and at least a head shorter than Bella. "How on earth did you manage to carry me out of the woods by yourself then?" Bella questioned her.

"Ryder, my horse, carried us," Alice explained.

"Oh," Bella mumbled, not even wanting to question why Alice was riding a horse around. "Why is the forest so dangerous?" she asked instead.

"It is full of wolves," Alice replied. "Among other things..."

Bella wanted to ask what she meant by that, but there were more important things to discuss. "You said you've had many visions of me?"

Alice nodded "Yes, sometimes you were wearing strange clothes," Alice answered, crinkling her nose a bit. "I did not know where you were or how to find you. I did not know where people wore such clothing, but you are dressed normally now," she said, motioning to Bella's outfit that looked similar to her own.

Bella didn't know where to begin, how to tell Alice that she didn't think she was in Kansas anymore...although she had a feeling Alice wouldn't get that reference.

"Do you know of a town called Forks?" Bella asked Alice who shook her head in confusion.

"What kind of a name is that for a town?" Alice questioned, crinkling her nose again.

Bella sighed. "You said we're in a village called...?"

"Twilight," Alice filled in for her.

"Okay...Look, I don't know what's going on, but I-"

Suddenly the door to the cabin swung open again and in came Jasper with a bucket of what Bella assumed to be the water Alice had asked for.

"Jasper, do you know of a place called Forks?" Alice asked him.

Jasper set the bucket down on a small table by the fireplace before shaking his head. "No, why?" he asked curiously, looking back and forth between Alice and Bella.

"Where is this place, Bella?" Alice asked curiously, looking back at Bella.

"I'm not certain. I'm not even sure where we are now," Bella replied honestly.

"Our village sits on the edge of the forest, but we are south of Daggerhorn Village and east of Varrock," Alice said as if it were supposed to make sense to Bella.

_As if that helps_, Bella thought, frustrated. She closed her eyes briefly, taking a deep breath and rubbing her temples.

"Are you okay, Bella?" she heard Alice ask.

Bella opened her eyes to see Alice frowning, watching her with a concerned expression again.

"You say you have visions, Alice? Are they of the future?" Bella asked. She wasn't sure how safe it was to buy into the psychic stuff, but how else would this stranger know about the cliff diving?

"You told her, Alice?" Jasper demanded, his eyes widening as he nearly glared at his wife.

Alice glared right back. "Yes, of course. Bella and I are going to be great friends," she said cheerfully, grinning happily at Bella.

This had to be a hoax. Bella was certain that when she walked right out that cabin door she would discover this was all a very elaborate prank. Jake probably planned this along with their friends Quill and Embry. Maybe he'd even gotten Sam, Leah, and Emily in on it. After all, Jacob couldn't have possibly come up with all of this on his own. He would never have been able to pull this off.

"I'd like to leave now," Bella said calmly as she walked over to the door.

"But where will you go?" Alice asked as she followed Bella out of the little house.

Bella wondered where Jacob had found the actors and the clothes for this. She would be very angry if she found out Jacob or one of the guys had changed her while she was unconscious.

Bella pushed open the door and was greeted with cool air. She stepped down out of the little log house and froze in her tracks as she took in her surroundings. It was noisy outside, filled with people bustling by. They were all dressed in the same type of clothes that Jasper, Alice, and herself wore. Bella began to panic.

A dozen other small wooden houses like the one she had just been in surrounded her. People rode by on their horses. People walked, wheeling small carts of food or supplies. Hay covered the dirt ground.

"Bella, you do not look so good. Are you sure you are okay?" Alice asked, stepping up behind Bella.

Bella didn't answer her. She suddenly felt dizzy. Her legs felt like pillars of Jell-O and her palms were sweaty. She didn't trust herself to answer right now.

"They are back!" someone yelled loudly. Bella wasn't sure who it was, but suddenly everyone within earshot swarmed towards the large wood doors leading out of the village it seemed. Bella hadn't noticed they were surrounded by tall wooden walls and gates. Why? Alice had mentioned something about wolves. Was it to keep them out?

_'Among other things'_ Alice had said. What else were they trying to keep out? Bella shivered at the thought and pushed it away.

"Come, Bella," Alice said, pulling on Bella's arm. Bella let Alice lead her towards the commotion.

Bella knew one thing for sure...she definitely wasn't in Kansas anymore.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! ;) I've been wanted to write this for a while now. It's been one of those ideas jumping around in my head off and on.**

**So...what do you think about it? Continue? Don't continue?**

**Leave me a review to let me know i****f you would like for me to continue. If not I'll take it down. If so I'll keep posting.**

**Also, the song at the beginning was the reason I began writing this in the first place. Both versions of the songs are good. Sam the Sham sang the original and Laura Gibson's version is newer. Both sound great, and, yes, Laura Gibson's version was on a Volvo commercial ;)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Angie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Little Red Riding Hood**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.

**The rest is mine.**

**I apologize in advance for any mistakes you may find...**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

It took four men to lift and remove the long, thick plank of lumber that sat securely across the two large wooden doors of the village gates. Bella idly wondered how long it must have taken them to build the walls that surrounded their village. Better yet, what had made them build the walls in the first place?

"What's going on?" Bella asked Alice when the lump in her throat finally melted enough to allow her to speak normally again. Her head was still spinning and she was trying to keep up a conversation to keep herself from fainting.

"Some of the men went into the forest yesterday to hunt. People are eager to see if everyone made it back alive," Alice explained, staring at the gates anxiously.

_Alive. _So there was a possibility they wouldn't all come back. Bella wondered how many men had lost their lives in that forest everyone seemed so afraid of.

"Oh," Bella mumbled as she tried not to turn white as a sheet, watching as the four men opened the huge wooden gates. She still found this all hard to believe. Frankly, she was impressed with herself that she hadn't passed out. Surely this was a dream, all of it… the drowning, the medieval world she was in right now. She'd wake up soon enough.

"Make room! Make room!" someone shouted and the crowd quickly cleared a wide path as a man on a horse, followed by several others, entered the small village.

Alice strained to see over all of the people. Bella noticed she had the same problem and did the same. Jasper stood behind them and looked over the crowd easily with his tall stature.

"What do you see, Jasper?" Alice demanded, still struggling to see anything over all the people. "Do you see Edward?"

"Of course," Jasper nodded.

"Come on, Bella," Alice said as she took Bella's hand in her own and began weaving through the crowd.

Bella noticed Jasper did not follow them which made her feel more relaxed. She wasn't all that sure Jasper was happy about her being here. He was suspicious of her and it made her feel uneasy.

Bella was glad Alice was still clutching her hand because if she hadn't been they would have lost each other in the crowd. Alice was small and fast and she had no problem making her way swiftly and stealthily through the crowd as if she'd done it dozens of times before. Bella barely managed to keep up with her.

Alice had gotten them a third row seat and they could see much better now.

The man on the horse in front who led the others caught Bella's eye immediately. He was strikingly handsome, unexpectedly so, and it nearly took the breath right out of Bella's lungs. She stared at him shamelessly, unable to tear her eyes away.

He had a certain authoritative air about him she could already see. It was impossible to ignore, and all of the men he led seemed to follow whatever he did, but they weren't the only ones that seemed to know he was in charge. Many people bowed respectively at him as he passed and he nodded politely in return.

She took a good look at his face and discovered the best word to cover it was beautiful. The man was simply beautiful…if a man could be considered such a thing without it sounding feminine which he was without a doubt not. He was far from anything feminine even with his high cheekbones and long lashes. His broad shoulders, well-muscled limbs, and sharp, defined jaw covered in stubble were nothing to laugh at. He was rugged and masculine.

Her eyes flickered up to his wild, unruly hair that appeared untamable. The sun reflected off the red tones weaving through it, revealing and enhancing its bronze color. Bella had never seen anyone with bronze-colored hair, but she found herself getting the strong urge to run her fingers through his. She'd never had the urge to run her hands through any guy's hair and she felt herself blush for thinking about it.

Even as he sat on a horse Bella could see he was quite tall. He would surely tower over her by at least a foot. His clothes clung to him flatteringly, showing off his muscles. She noticed a sword strapped to the side of his hip along with what looked like a large knife.

Bella let her eyes travel up slowly, taking in all of him again. He was a magnificent sight, she realized. Bella wished she was closer to get a better look at him, but then thought better of it. If he looked this good from afar, she'd probably faint if she got the chance to stand directly in front of him.

Bella was quite sure she'd never thought a man was so attractive in all of her life until now. She had always been the odd girl out, you could say. While all her friends were drooling and falling all over the guys at her school, Bella was more interested in her books and school work.

Alice suddenly squealed beside her. Alarmed, Bella jumped slightly and glanced at Alice to discover it was a happy noise. Alice was practically hopping in the air like a tiny energizer bunny, clapping her hands together lightly.

"What is it?" Bella demanded.

"I just knew you would like Edward!" she squealed with delight. She was like a little hyper pixie, Bella noticed.

"Who?" Bella asked, confused.

"That is Edward," Alice told her, pointing to the man Bella had basically been drooling over seconds ago.

Embarrassed, Bella could feel the heat instantly rush to her face and she knew she had to be brighter than a tomato right now. She looked over to see Alice smiling brightly yet knowingly at her, but instead of admitting it, Bella looked at her innocently and asked, "What?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "I saw you staring at him. It is okay, Bella. I will not say a word," she winked, pretending to zip her mouth shut. "But we have much to discuss later."

Bella wanted to heave a sigh of relief but decided it would give her away if she did. She eventually pried her eyes away from Edward and took a look at the other men who followed him. They all looked equally rugged and were dressed similarly to Edward, but none of them were as handsome, that was for sure. None of them, including Edward, looked happy. They wore grim expressions. Bella had no idea why though. Alice had said they'd gone to hunt, and it looked like they'd gotten many kills, so what was bothering them?

The last of the men filtered in, and the same four men that had opened the gates closed them hastily.

"Henry? Where is my Henry?" a woman in the crowd shouted, her voice laced with worry and slight panic.

"Oh no," Alice frowned, scanning the men quickly in search of something, but judging by the look on her face Bella guessed that she hadn't found it.

"Who's Henry?" Bella asked curiously as she watched the woman push her way through the crowd over to the men on horses.

"Henry Clearwater. It was her husband," was all Alice offered, still distracted as she watched the scene before them.

_Was. _This was the reason they all looked so grim. Alice had said people were eager to see if they'd all survived. Clearly, not all of them had made it back.

The woman who had shouted for Henry made her way to Edward who was clearly the leader and spokesman for the group of men.

"Where is he?" the woman demanded, her eyes desperate as she looked up at him. It was obvious she wanted answers and she wanted them now.

Edward dismounted his horse and stood directly in front of the distraught woman. It didn't escape Bella's attention that the men behind him started to mimic his actions.

"Sue," Edward began, taking a cautious step towards her. "Henry got separated from the group and was attacked."

The woman Sue's eyebrows knitted together as if in confusion or refusal to believe what had just been said. "Separated? Attacked?" she repeated as if trying to make sense of what Edward was trying to tell her.

Edward nodded grimly. "I believe it was the same wolf that attacked the village last winter," he replied, speaking to the whole crowd now.

The crowd erupted into frantic, worried chatter at the news. Bella looked around, seeing women grab their children a little tighter and men do the same to their wives, trying to comfort and protect them.

"How can you be sure of that?" someone in the crowd shouted loud enough so Edward could hear him.

Everyone quieted down again, eagerly waiting for an answer.

"It was," Edward asserted. "It had a scar across its left eye."

Some gasped while others looked horrified. Sue's face was a blank mask. She was unreadable as she stared off into the distance, her eyes glazed over.

"It killed Henry," Edward said to the crowd and an eerie silence fell over the entire village it seemed. Some people looked sad at the news, some looked simply horrified, and others, like Sue, seemed to be in shock. A few older women huddled around the widow, leading her away to some place private, Bella guessed.

"You people should not be going into that damn forest. Henry's blood is on all of your hands," an angry voice spoke loudly enough for everyone to hear and fall silent again.

Edward's head snapped in the direction of the voice and his eyes immediately narrowed. Bella looked at Alice to find her doing the same thing.

"William Black," Alice whispered with disgust.

"Who is he?" Bella asked quietly, straining to get a better look at him.

"Village idiot," Alice replied.

The old man was russet-skinned with long, graying hair. Deep lines creased his face around his eyes and mouth. The man glared at Edward with such annoyance and anger that it surprised Bella. There was some sort of feud between them.

"So we should just all go hungry then, is that it?" Edward asked him sarcastically.

"We grow plenty of crops," the old man, William, retorted.

Edward scoffed. "Not enough to feed the whole village," he glared at William. There were a few murmurs of agreement on Edward's behalf as most people seemed to have the same opinion.

William glared around at the people surrounding him. "You are all fools to listen to Masen. He will be the death of us all," he growled before storming off.

After the angry man was gone, the conversations of the crowd commenced. Families of the men who had returned alive flocked to them. Wives kissed their husbands. Parents kissed their sons. And fathers held their babies for the first time in a couple days.

No one seemed to take William Black all that seriously. Bella figured it must not have been new behavior for the man.

Edward handed the reins of his horse to a young boy who led the animal away. Once again, men mimicked Edward.

Bella watched him curiously while Alice watched the both of them. Edward scanned the crowd casually and for one lucky moment his eyes landed on Bella's. She noticed for the first time that Edward's eyes were like polished emeralds. Never before in her life had she found the color green so beautiful.

His eyes widened momentarily when he saw her. Edward drank her in and Bella nearly gasped when his eyes became filled with unabashed desire when they met hers again. For the millionth time since she had woken up in this strange place Bella thought she was dreaming.

"Come, Bella. You must not meet Edward yet. We must get your story straight first," Alice told her, pulling her along by the hand again.

Bella could feel Edward's eyes following her and it made her stomach flutter in anticipation.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked curiously, but Alice ignored her as she continued pulling Bella along.

They spotted Jasper who began walking towards them, or rather Alice.

"Bella and I are going home for a little while. We will meet you and Edward at the celebratory feast," Alice told him.

Jasper opened his mouth to protest, not looking pleased. Alice gave him a stern look though and he must have thought better of it. Finally, he nodded and went off to find Edward, Bella assumed.

"Why doesn't Jasper trust me?" Bella asked Alice once Jasper was out of earshot.

"He is always like that with people he has just met. He will warm up to you, Bella," Alice promised, pulling her along into the house Bella had woken up in. "Have a seat by the fire," Alice ordered as she shut and locked the door behind them.

Bella sat down at the long wooden table in front of the fireplace and was immediately enveloped in warmth. Alice took a seat next to her and sighed.

"I do not know where to begin," Alice said honestly.

Bella looked at her, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I told you I have visions," Alice began.

Bella nodded. "Of the future, right?"

"Yes," Alice replied. "I saw you coming. I knew you would come and I know you will change things."

"Change things?" Bella echoed, becoming more confused than ever.

Alice nodded. "Bella, look, I do not know how to say this without scaring you, but I am afraid you are in danger."

"Danger? What kind of danger?" Bella demanded, paying way more attention now.

"I am not certain," Alice admitted, her brows furrowing. "I have had many visions of you. Some of them are of you in the dark forest. You look terrified, but I do not know of what."

This disturbed Bella more than anything. Terrified of what? Then again, how could Bella know Alice was telling the truth? After all, she barely knew this girl. What if she was making it all up? What if this was all a nightmare?

"You do not believe me," Alice shrugged. "It is okay. No one does at first."

"I'm sorry, but where I come from there aren't any such things as, um…witches," Bella said. "We have fortune tellers, but they're usually a rip off."

Alice looked offended "I am no witch."

"Oh no, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to imply anything by it or offend you in any way," Bella apologized immediately, instantly feeling guilty.

Alice simply laughed it off. "It is okay, but we have to work on the way you talk or people will know something is wrong."

"The way I talk?" Bella asked.

Alice nodded. "I do not know where you come from, but I am certain it is far, far away, correct?"

Bella sighed. "Alice, I don't know how to say this, but I don't think I'm from this _time_," she tried to explain.

Surprisingly, Alice nodded in agreement. "It makes sense. I have visions of the future and the clothes you were wearing…I have never seen anything like them. I saw you in a house once. It was filled with unusual furniture and decoration I have never seen before."

"I don't know how I got here," Bella sighed. _How do I get back?_

Alice rubbed Bella's arm in an attempt to soothe her. "It is okay. Everything is going to be just fine."

"How can you know that, Alice? I'm probably in a coma…or dead. I think I drowned," Bella said grimly.

"Oh no, Bella. This is very, very real," Alice insisted. "We are real. I can promise you that you are very much awake."

Bella sighed. "I'm scared, Alice."

"I know, but I am here to help you. Jasper and Edward will help you, too," Alice told her.

"Edward?" Bella said softly as she watched the flames dance in the fireplace.

Alice smiled brightly at her. "You and Edward are meant to be together. I have seen it."

"What exactly have you seen?" Bella asked, glancing up at her.

Alice shook her head. "We will talk about this later. We do not have that much time. We need to get your story straight now."

"My story?"

"Yes, you must learn to speak like me. You must be from a different time…far in the future," Alice noted.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked. "I don't speak strangely."

"You mean you do not speak strangely," Alice corrected.

"Huh?"

Alice sighed. "Bella, you cannot use words like _don't_," Alice said, trying the word out. "I noticed you use strange words like it often…like you are combining two words. You must learn not to shorten it."

Bella realized her mistake._ Duh_, she thought. She'd read enough books and studied enough history in school to know they didn't use contractions back then. Well, back now.

"You're—I mean, you are right. I will try to remember," Bella promised.

Alice nodded in approval. "Good."

"Now, you cannot be from Forks. No one has heard of it," Alice said, thinking for a moment. "We will say you are from Salem."

"Salem?" Bella asked.

Alice nodded. "Most people from our village have never been there, and if they say they have we can just say you lived there only a short time. It is a village far west of ours."

"Okay," Bella breathed, trying to take all of this in, but she was thinking more of what Alice had said about her and Edward. They would be together?

Yes, this really was a dream world Bella was living in.

"We have to go now. Jasper will start to worry," Alice said suddenly.

"To the feast?" Bella asked as they stood.

Alice nodded. "We have one each time the men come back from a hunting trip," she explained. "You can meet Edward there."

Bella knew one thing for sure...she had never been more nervous to meet someone before.

* * *

**I'm going to try to update this story every Sunday.**

**Thank you everyone for reading! I hope you are enjoying the story.**

**-Angie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Little Red Riding Hood**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.

**I apologize in advance for any mistakes you may find, so feel free not to correct me in a review ;)**

**Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Bella had never really been one much for parties or big social events, but the feast wasn't at all what she had expected. It seemed the entire village was out tonight, even all of the young children. There was plenty of food and music and dancing and loud, carefree laughing. Everyone seemed to be having an amazing time.

"Edward is over there next to Jasper," Alice pointed at one of the nearby tables. "I shall introduce you," she beamed as she grabbed Bella by the hand in an attempt to drag her over to the guys, but Bella resisted, trying to dig her heels into the floor.

"I don't think I can do this, Alice. All of this is just too weird," Bella said.

"Weird?" Alice asked.

"Yes, weird. It means very strange," Bella explained.

"Oh. Well, why is it we-ird?" Alice asked, still not quite saying to word correctly.

"I'm pretty sure I'm dead, Alice. I drowned! Either I'm dead…or I'm in a coma or something. I'm in a place I know nothing about with a psychic who claims I'm meant to be with a complete stranger!" Bella ranted. "How would you react?"

"There you go using those strange words of yours again," Alice scolded softly before sighing. "I know all of this must be hard to understand _right now_, but please trust me, Bella, when I say you will be happy. I know what I speak of here. I have seen it."

"And your visions always come true?" Bella demanded skeptically, studying Alice closely for any sign of doubt.

Alice frowned. "Not always," she began. "It can change based on what people decide."

Bella's eyes darted around the crowded place, searching for something even she didn't know what until her eyes landed on it. His emerald eyes stared at her with such intensity that it made her wonder if Alice had told him about the visions after all. He was watching her curiously and his smoldering eyes darkened as he stared unabashedly at her. Bella found she was glad she was wearing long sleeves to cover the skin of her arms as she felt goose bumps rapidly spread over her flesh like flames spreading over a gasoline doused fire after the match is lit.

His incredibly intense gaze was holding her in place. She found she couldn't move even if she had wanted to. He had her locked in place.

"Bella?" Alice interrupted the moment, smirking at her knowingly as she traced Bella's dumbfounded stare. "You fancy Edward."

"I—I do not," Bella defended pointlessly.

Alice rolled her eyes. "If you say so, Bella. Come."

Bella let Alice drag her along this time

"Jasper," Alice called, smiling brightly at her husband.

Jasper looked up, searching briefly. He smiled softly when his eyes met Alice's.

When they reached the table, Alice dropped Bella's hand and danced around the table to sit in Jasper's lap. They locked eyes and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned into him and his lips descended on hers. Bella looked away instantly, feeling like an intruder or a pervert for intruding on such a personal, intimate moment.

Edward stared at Bella curiously still. His eyes roamed over her boldly, and he found himself fascinated with her. She was interesting to look at which was something he was quite sure he had never thought about a girl before.

Bella noticed Edward's stare again and she had to look away before she got trapped in it again. She fidgeted with her hands, feeling uncomfortable now.

When Alice finally came up for air, she eased the uncomfortable silence. "Um, Edward, this is my friend, Bella. Bella this is Edward," Alice introduced them, glancing eagerly between the two as Jasper rolled his eyes at her.

"Bella," Edward said lowly as his eyes raked her in again from head to toe, testing the name out and liking very much how it rolled effortlessly off his tongue. His silky voice caressed her name like a beautiful melody.

"She is our guest for a while. She will stay with me and Jasper," Alice smiled at Bella and Jasper nearly gaped at Alice.

Edward finally tore intense gaze away from Bella to look at Alice. "You never mentioned Bella before," he said, sounding disappointed.

"There was never a reason to, Edward," Alice defended, almost glaring at him.

Bella could feel all three pairs of eyes on her and she felt extremely self-conscious and awkward. She wanted to sit, but the only empty seat was next to Edward and she didn't want to sit without being invited to do so.

"You can sit if you would like, Bella," Alice giggled as if she could read Bella's mind. Well, she was psychic...

Bella rounded the table and placed her hand on the back of the wooden chair next to Edward's.

"May I?" she asked him.

He nodded eagerly, smiling crookedly at her.

"Thank you," she replied. She moved the chair over a little so it wasn't so close to him, trying to be subtle about it, but it didn't escape Edward's attention as he frowned. She ignored his reaction and sat.

Out of the corner of her eye, Bella saw Alice nudge Jasper. "Jasper and I are going to fetch something to drink. Would either of you care for some?" Alice asked them.

Bella shook her head and Edward, still staring at her, replied with a low, "No."

Alice and Jasper disappeared, leaving only Bella and Edward. Bella had so many questions, but she was afraid to ask any of them. Edward did not know who she was. That meant Alice hadn't shared these visions with him. Why?

Edward turned towards Bella, his emerald eyes burning into her brown ones.

"So, where do you come from, Bella?" Edward asked her.

Bella had to think for a moment. "Salem," she replied when she remembered what Alice had come up with.

Edward nodded. "I have heard of it."

Bella gave him a small smile and nod, not really sure what to say next.

"How long have you been in Twilight?" Edward asked, studying her again.

"Um, only about a day," Bella replied honestly. _It feels like the Twilight Zone._

"And do you like it so far?" he asked, licking his lips.

Bella could only nod.

"I find it strange Alice never gave word of you. Normally, no one can quiet her," he said. Bella realized Edward was suspicious of her. He knew something was up.

Her heart sped. Did he know? For the first time in her life, she had to be a good liar and a good actress. It really counted this time.

Bella shrugged. "As Alice said there was probably no reason to before. She is an old friend. I had not seen her in a while till I arrived here."

Edward leaned back in his chair, his eyes turning impossibly darker in the dim lighting set around them. His lips tugged into a smirk again.

"I think your face is an open book, Bella," he said lowly, his voice seductive and silky. Bella wondered if he was doing that on purpose. "It can be read easily."

Bella's eyes narrowed at him. "What are you saying?" she demanded.

"Jasper tells me Alice went into the forest to find you," Edward said suddenly. "Very dangerous of her. She would not risk her life for just anyone. Tell me, Bella, what were you doing in the forest?"

Bella said nothing, so he continued.

"You know about Alice's visions, yes?" he asked. He studied her expression before smirking knowingly when he found the answer he was looking for. "I should have known. She saw you coming."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Little Red Riding Hood**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.

*****WARNING: This story is not beta'd.**

**I apologize in advance for any mistakes you may find :)**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"She saw you coming," Edward repeated more to himself this time. He knew Alice saw things coming. He knew.

Bella stared at him dumbfounded, her mouth agape. This world was getting stranger and stranger. Surely this was all a dream of her own creation. Only in a dream created by her own mind would a man as painfully handsome as Edward look as though he was attracted to her as well. Only in a dream of her creation would her fears and suspicions become true. On the other hand, if it were her dream she would be a good liar, wouldn't she?

"I find it odd she did not tell me though," Edward continued, breaking Bella from her deep thoughts. "What was so important that she had to hide from me?"

"I have no idea what you mean," Bella finally stammered.

Edward's eyes flashed to hers as he smirked smugly at her. Then she knew her denial was pointless.

Suddenly, the smirk was gone as his face darkened dangerously and he leaned closer. "I am no fool, Bella. Do not play me as one," he said darkly, his eyes burning into hers intensely.

Alice returned with Jasper in tow. Her happy smile quickly dropped as she saw the expressions of Bella's face and then Edward's. Her lips pulled down into a frown before she scowled at Edward.

"Edward?" she demanded.

Jasper slipped into his seat quietly, undetected, as if he knew what was to happen.

"Alice?" Edward replied mockingly in the same tone as he scowled right back at her.

This only angered Alice more. "What have you done?" she practically hissed at him before turning to Bella. "Has he said something inappropriate? It would not be the first time, I can assure you."

"We should speak privately," Edward said calmly as he stood before Bella could give a reply.

Alice and Edward were locked in a glaring contest while Bella watched and Jasper looked bored. Edward was clearly the more intimidating one, and Alice eventually caved.

Finally, Alice huffed in annoyance. "Fine."

Jasper sighed heavily and stood. Bella stood, too, since it was obvious she needed to be a part to this conversation.

"Where shall we have this talk?" Alice asked Edward.

Edward motioned for them to follow as he led them away from the festival and its unsuspecting merry occupants. He led them to a barn not far from the party. It was deserted save for the horses and other animals that lived inside. Hay loitered the ground and the air was unpleasant due to the animals.

"What is it you wish to say, Edward?" Alice demanded, glaring at him again.

"Who is she?" Edward demanded, cutting to the chase as he pointed accusingly at Bella.

Alice stepped in front of Edward's finger and stood in front of Bella protectively. "She is exactly who I say she is."

Edward laughed humorlessly. "You forget I know you, Alice. I know your meddlesom behavior. You cannot seem to keep your nose out of my business."

"Edward," Jasper, who rarely ever spoke, warned as he now stepping in between his wife and his friend. "You are my friend, but there are only so many things I will overlook. Speaking to my wife in such a manner is not one of them," he told Edward as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Bella wondered how far Edward would go. He certainly didn't seem like the type to back down, and so far he seemed arrogant enough to push things, not that she was worried for his safety. Jasper was tall and built, but Edward was taller and also pretty well-built.

But Edward simply rolled his eyes. Apparently he valued his friendship with Jasper enough to respect the man's wife.

Alice stepped around Jasper to face Edward once more. She stood, unafraid, with her chin held high.

"Do you not recall that I told you big change was coming, Edward?" she asked him.

He nodded. "You would not let on to what the change was to be though," he recalled.

"It is true Bella has been in my visions. She is here for a purpose," Alice said.

"And what purpose is that?" Edward demanded.

"I cannot say," Alice said, crossing her arms.

Edward laughed at her. "In that case I say your words hold no truth. Who is this stranger you have brought into our village?" he demanded, sounding angry now as he stalked towards Bella and began circling her like a shark.

"She is no stranger. She is my friend," Alice defended, rushing to Bella's side again.

"Since when?" Edward scoffed at her before addressing Bella directly. "Why were you in the dark forest?"

"Do not interrogate her," Alice snapped before Bella had a chance to even think of a response.

"I am not speaking to you, Alice. I was speaking to Bella. Have you suddenly gone deaf, girl? Answer me!" he shouted at Bella whose eyes widened slightly in fear of this beautiful, enraged man yelling at her.

"Edward," Jasper warned again.

Edward ignored him and continued to glare at Bella. "How do we know they have not sent her? She could be anyone!"

"Oh, would you listen to yourself? You sound as paranoid as William Black," Alice said.

"They could have had a witch cast a spell on you, Alice, to put her in your visions. Bloody hell, she could be a witch herself!" he shouted angrily.

"Edward..." Alice began. "Bella has a destiny here."

For the first time since Bella had arrived, Jasper looked curious.

"What sort of destiny?" Edward asked, appearing just as curious now yet still suspicious.

"I believe she is destined to save us."

Bella knew one thing for sure...she sure as hell wasn't in the Land of Oz either. This place was much crazier.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you are enjoying the story.**

**See ya next Sunday...**


End file.
